Les Perles D'Émeraude
by Chibee
Summary: Une jeune fille à la vie difficile découvre ses pouvoirs magiques et ce qu'ils ont à lui offrir. Après avoir fugué son monde, elle fait la rencontre de Dumbledore qui l'initie à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Làbas, elle y fera la rencontre des fameux M
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Je suis de retour après une très longue absence. Je vous avouerais que je suis légèrement déçue et un peu nerveuse pour cette fiction. En effet, cela fait 2-3 ans que je n'ai rien écrit du tout alors j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu du poil de la bête :P Je vous demanderais donc d'être indulgent à ce sujet. Aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup recevoir vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. Bon... Je crois avoir tout dit... :D

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf Alya O'Connor. Aussi, je ne gagne aucun argent grâce à l'écriture de ce récit.

NdA: Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a évocation d'une scène de viol dans ce chapitre. Néanmoins, la scène n'est pas explicite.

Les premières chaleurs du mois de juin avaient fait leur apparition et les rayons du soleil se précipitaient d'achever les quelques élèves de la polyvalente Ste-Sophie qui avaient osé pointer leur nez à l'extérieur de l'établissement. À l'intérieur de l'école secondaire régnait une atmosphère d'anxiété et d'incertitude face à la période d'évaluation finale qui s'approchait. Les jeunes se heurtaient sans s'en soucier, s'ignoraient pour s'abandonner à leur étude et s'isolaient afin de profiter du peu de calme qui leur restait. Néanmoins, une seule personne était remarquée par ces temps difficiles, même si celle-ci aurait sans doute préféré être oubliée.

Alya O'Connor était connue de toute part du bâtiment, que ce soit auprès des élèves, des professeurs ou des employés d'entretien. Adolescente de dix-sept ans, elle se faisait charrier malgré tout par son entourage, et ce peu importe son âge. Elle était victime de brutalité, d'agression verbale et d'harcèlement depuis maintenant quelques années. Si quelqu'un de son enfance était venu visiter le futur, il n'aurait jamais cru ce que la jeune fille devait supporter tous les jours. En effet, lorsqu'elle était enfant, Alya était enthousiaste, souriante et bien entourée de ses amis. Et elle en avait tant ! Comment croire qu'elle était à ce jour violentée de toute part.

Lorsqu'elle avait fêté son onzième anniversaire, elle avait ressenti plusieurs énergies nouvelles qu'elle n'avait pu contrôlées. Elle détenait des pouvoirs qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, ni expliquer. Ceux-ci se manifestaient à tout moment, et surtout lorsqu'elle éprouvait des émotions très fortes. Des objets s'élevaient dans les airs ou éclataient sans raison apparente. Bien que personne n'ait pu prouver qu'Alya était l'investigatrice de ces événements troublants, elle était naturellement toujours présente lors des incidents. Les autres enfants lui en avaient donc attribué la faute et la rumeur avait parcouru la ville entière. Depuis, la populace était ambivalente à son sujet ; certains la fuyaient par peur d'être atteints d'un mauvais sort, d'autres la méprisaient en la traitant d'erreur de la nature et de monstre. Dès lors, elle avait toujours été traitée comme tel.

Elle avait été énormément blessée de la tournure qu'avait subie sa vie. Car maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute à son sujet : Alya O'Connor était une sorcière. La jeune fille avait alors cru à ce moment qu'elle pourrait trouver réconfort auprès de ses parents. Avec du recul, elle pouvait maintenant dire qu'elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de son existence. À peine avait-elle pu s'expliquer des récents incidents qu'elle avait senti les regards de dégoût de son père et de frayeur de sa mère se poser sur elle. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Alya avait perdu la foi.

Elle était sans cesse bousculée à l'école. Tout le voisinage évitait d'entrer en quelconque contact avec elle et lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison en croyant son enfer terminé, elle rencontrait une mère pour qui elle n'existait plus et un père, autrefois si gentil et compréhensif, maintenant autoritaire et agressif.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette nuit horrible où son père s'était infiltré dans sa chambre à l'insu de sa mère. Oui, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… Il s'agissait d'une des très rares nuits où elle réussissait à dormir sans faire le moindre cauchemar. Depuis, elle ne connaissait plus de sommeil paisible, mais seulement de noires ténèbres. Il s'était lentement approché de son lit et s'y était ensuite assis. Puis, il avait parlé :

_« Tout allait si bien Alya. Nous étions appréciés de tous, les voisins venaient toujours nous rendre visite. Je devais avoir une promotion à mon travail et ta mère devait reprendre ses études. Nous étions si heureux. Mais tu devais tout gâcher bien sûr. Sais-tu ce qui est marrant dans cette histoire ma chérie ? Tu ne devais même pas venir au monde. Ta mère devait se faire avorter. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Je ne te voulais pas. Mais ta mère a réussi à me convaincre… Tout ira bien qu'elle me disait. Et tout allait bien… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de te tuer moi-même lorsque tu étais enfant, tu ne détruirais pas nos vies à l'heure qu'il est et ta mère ne serait pas au bord du gouffre. Tu es abominable. Tu crois pouvoir gagner notre sympathie avec la blondeur de tes cheveux, avoir l'air mignonne pour te faire épargner... Tu n'es qu'une lâcheté, un fardeau à traîner. Tu mérites que je te fasse souffrir autant que tu nous fais souffrir. Tu mérites que je t'arrache la dernière parcelle d'innocence qu'il te reste, sorcière ! »_

C'est alors qu'il l'avait prise. Prise de toutes ses forces. Cette dernière petite naïveté d'enfant qu'il lui restait avait disparu cette nuit-là. Cet homme l'avait souillée… Il l'avait souillée de sa sueur, de son sang et de sa semence. Il lui avait déchiré la peau, le corps et le cœur. Il lui avait volé sa beauté et son âme. Elle n'était que lambeaux de chair. Il lui avait ôté la vie et y avait pris plaisir. Et elle, elle n'était plus…

Elle avait crié, s'était débattu pour sauver son dernier souffle et elle avait pleuré. Au lever du soleil, elle ne pleurait plus. Recroquevillée sur elle-même parmi les restes de draperie profanés, elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Elle avait sombré, noyée dans la douleur et l'humiliation. Elle avait trépassé.

Les jours suivants, elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Son père avait agi comme si rien ne s'était produit et avait dit à sa mère qu'Alya avait fait un cauchemar, ce qui expliquait les cris qu'elle avait entendus. La jeune femme avait alors abandonné tout espoir. Elle était maintenant seule, face aux autres et à elle-même.

Elle avait donc troqué sa chevelure dorée pour une tignasse échevelée violine et avait coupé ses cheveux pour faire en sorte qu'une longue frange camouffle la moitié de ses yeux émeraude. Ainsi, elle pourrait cacher son visage aux autres. À présent, personne ne pourrait percevoir une quelconque émotion de sa part. Elle avait donc réussi à se créer une première barrière, mais pour ses compagnons de classe, ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour la déprécier.

Six ans plus tard, à la veille des examens évaluatifs, elle se disait qu'il ne lui restait plus que la dernière année à passer pour qu'elle puisse enfin embrasser sa liberté. Assise à une table solitaire du coin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque, Alya s'amusait à se perdre dans ses pensées, mâchouillant une mèche de cheveux du coin des lèvres et tapotant son livre d'algèbre d'une main. Elle chantonnait un air de rock complètement inconnu, se contentant de griffonner quelque parole que ce soit sur le coin de la page. Au son de la cloche, elle se leva prestement, pestant contre elle-même d'être en retard à son contrôle de mathématique. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pût, pour ensuite s'arrêter devant la porte de sa classe. Elle inspira un grand coup et baissa la tête, se préparant au pire.

Après avoir refermé la porte tout doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres, la jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers sa table de travail située tout au fond de la pièce. Parvenue à mi-chemin, elle souffla de soulagement, contente de ne pas avoir subi de représailles, mais s'en mordit les doigts immédiatement. En effet, à peine eut-elle franchi les derniers mètres restant qu'elle sentit une boulette de papier lui heurter la joue gauche. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, puis alla s'asseoir à son pupitre sous le rire de tous les jeunes ayant assistés à ce divertissement.

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves furent libérés de leur copie et se dirigèrent vers leur casier. Alya attendit que tous les autres eurent désertés la classe avant de se lever et de suivre le courant. Tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les étudiants, le regard toujours baissé, elle marcha rapidement vers sa case. Cependant, après quelques pas seulement, elle se sentit projeter dans les airs avant d'heurter à grand fouet le mur à sa proximité. Le choc avait été si dur qu'elle s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les ricanements sonores environnants. Dégoûtée des autres et d'elle-même, elle prit son sac d'une main et fila vers la sortie, ne cessant jamais de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint la terrasse de sa demeure. Elle essuya les quelques perles qui avaient involontairement coulées sur sa joue durant sa course. Comme tous les jours, elle partait après son premier cours et comme tous les jours, son père la harcèlerait sur son comportement de fugitive.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, elle ne put se résoudre de tourner la poignée. Celle-ci était brûlante et rendait la maison encore plus hostile. Son regard fut alors attiré vers la gouttière. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle l'escaladerait… Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au sommet de l'arche du toit, elle se laissa glisser sur la corniche de façon à atteindre sa fenêtre de chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit une décision. Elle devait partir…

Quelques heures plus tard, le père d'Alya ouvrit la porte de chambre de sa fille. Il ne lui fallut pas long pour comprendre les derniers événements. Les tiroirs et la penderie avaient été vidés et les effets personnels de la jeune femme avaient disparu. L'homme se dirigea prestement vers la fenêtre et regarda l'horizon maintenant orangé. Il savait que sa fille était déjà loin. Il ferma l'interrupteur et se retourna une seconde fois, alors qu'un rictus était apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Bon débarras ».

Voilà! Une petite review:D


	2. Chapitre 1

Tadam!! Voilà déjà la suite! Pas mal rapide non? Mais que voulez-vous, quand on a de l'inspiration:D J'espère que le prochain chapitre me sera tout aussi inspirant, ainsi vous êtes bien surs de l'avoir très prochainement.

En attendant, bonne lecture!!!

NdA: Je ne répèterai pas tout le blabla du premier chapitre, mais prenez toujours compte du disclaimer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il s'était passé un mois depuis qu'Alya avait fugué. Elle avait déambulé pendant quelques heures dans les rues de sa ville, puis avait décidé de retirer toutes ses économies de son compte en banque. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Londres et d'y visiter les vestiges. Aussi, elle savait que sa condition n'était pas connue là-bas. Elle entrerait dans une cité où tout était nouveau et l'idée de tout recommencer à neuf l'alléchait. Il n'avait donc pas pris longtemps pour qu'elle se décide. Elle s'était rendue à la gare, confiante de sa décision, et avait demandé un billet pour l'Angleterre à la caisse. Lorsque la dame lui avait demandé si elle voulait un billet de retour, Alya avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de revenir. Elle s'était aventurée dans le train et avait regardé très longuement le paysage familier qui s'éloignait lentement d'elle.

Depuis, elle avait cumulé petit boulot après petit boulot pour combler les vides économiques qu'elle prévoyait. Elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter quelques musées et s'était rendu au Buckingham Palace. Elle s'était avidement procurer quelques souvenirs et avait acheté certains recueils qui expliquaient l'histoire de cette nouvelle contrée dont elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse. Elle n'avait pas d'espace à elle, mais elle se promenait de gîte en gîte et appréciait la rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Les Anglais étaient toujours très accueillants et elle n'avait jamais senti sur elle un regard tel ceux qu'elles avaient subis autrefois.

Alors qu'elle errait dans un quartier de Londres où elle ne s'était jamais aventurée auparavant, elle aperçut un groupe d'individus à l'air étrange se diriger vers une petite ruelle sombre. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ces gens, elle se sentit attirée par l'aura qu'ils dégageaient et décida de les talonner. Ils paraissaient être de la trentaine et parlaient de manière surexcitée. Aussi, Alya eut l'impression qu'ils se parlaient à l'aide de codes puisqu'elle avait cru ouïr des mots tels que « moldu », « mornille » et « transplaner ». Elle releva la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête et les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans un pub à l'air décrépi, mais d'où se dégageait une ambiance de fête. La jeune femme hésita quelques instants. Bien sûr, jouer le rôle de l'agent secret avait été fort amusant, mais elle se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu imprudent de continuer sa route.

En prenant bien soin de cacher son visage, elle poussa doucement la lourde porte faite de bois massif. À peine eut-elle pénétrée à l'intérieur de l'établissement qu'elle ressentit la chaleur invitante de la pièce et les rires chaleureux des clients l'envahir. Immédiatement un sourire de contentement orna ses lèvres douces. Jamais Alya n'avait pu observer autant de sources de bonheur en un seul endroit. Elle eut alors la sensation d'avoir enfin trouver son chez-soi. Pleine de curiosité, elle se dirigea vers le bar où un homme joufflu au visage rose riait à gorge déployée.

Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur petite ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Alya baissa sa capuche, laissant l'homme apercevoir son sourire ravi et ses yeux pétillants. Celui-ci éclata alors d'un rire encore plus sonore que le précédent.

Alors petite, tu as l'air d'un enfant dans une confiserie ! On dirait bien qu'il s'agit de ta première visite dans mon pub. Allez ! Je t'offre une bièreaubeurre, c'est ma tournée !

Il lui glissa un mug rempli à rebord d'une substance huileuse dégageant une odeur de miel. La jeune fille y trempa prudemment les lèvres et y sirota une légère gorgée. L'effet de l'alcool eut tout de suite raison d'elle et une chaleur bienfaisante inonda son corps tout entier.

C'est bon non ?

Alya hocha vivement la tête et remercia silencieusement le barman d'un sourire.

Je m'appelle Tom. Il y a des chambres à louer là-haut si tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Profite amplement de ta soirée petite et si tu as besoin de moi, tu me fais signe !

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour servir un autre client assoiffé qui commanda un whisky pur-feu. Elle se promit alors d'essayer cette autre boisson à sa prochaine visite. Elle réfléchit alors à l'offre que Tom lui avait laissé entendre. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit qui lui appartenait et une petite chambre lui serait amplement suffisante. Aussi, elle aimait bien la place et elle pourrait profiter de cette ambiance tous les soirs. Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition alléchante, un groupe d'hommes se mit à chanter tout en levant leurs verres vers le ciel. L'un d'eux se leva en se cramponnant sur ses compères et monta sur la table basse au centre de la pièce. Il se mit à chanter à tue-tête, titubant et se déhanchant pour amuser la foule. Mais soudain, il s'empêtra dans ses pas de danse et tomba lourdement contre le sol, faisant se crouler de rire tous ses compagnons. Lorsque le soulon se releva en éclatant de rire, Alya se permit également de faire de même. Le spectacle avait été des plus divertissants. Elle se retourna vers le bar et fit signe à Tom, lui demandant une clef de chambre. Elle avait fait son choix et décida qu'elle ne pouvait perdre l'occasion d'habiter un endroit aussi exceptionnel.

Quelques jours avaient passé et Alya avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Tom. Ainsi, il lui avait raconté comment il avait ouvert son pub, les hauts et les bas qu'il avait rencontrés et certaines bribes de sa vie privée. La jeune femme avait fait de même, consciente qu'elle devenait plus vulnérable face à lui. Mais elle avait une confiance en Tom qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec qui que ce soit d'autre. De ce fait, le vieux barman était devenu son premier et seul ami. Néanmoins, Alya avait omis quelques détails de sa vie tels que les événements étranges qui la poursuivaient et ses pouvoirs télékinésiques. Cette journée-là, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers menant au bar vêtue d'une robe d'été volage noire, elle aperçut un groupe d'adolescents d'à peu près son âge se diriger vers l'arrière de l'établissement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle croisait des individus allant dans cette même direction depuis qu'elle logeait au Chaudron Baveur. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais relevé ces incidents à Tom auparavant, mais cette fois, la curiosité la piqua.

Tom ?

Oui petite ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière le pub ?

Tom la regarda longuement, les sourcils tellement hauts qu'ils auraient pu disparaître derrière sa crinière sombre.

Mais il n'y a rien derrière…

Dans ce cas, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi depuis mon arrivée des groupes de jeunes de mon âge se dirigent dans cette direction ?

Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi ! Que dirais-tu d'un sandwich spécial aujourd'hui, hein petite ? Je vais te le préparer de ce pas !

Alya profita du moment où Tom disparaissait dans la cuisine pour suivre une petite famille qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit qui la hantait. Elle savait bien que le barman lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle tenait fermement à savoir pourquoi.

Aux trousses du petit groupe, elle essaya de rester très discrète afin de ne pas se faire pincer. Elle se glissa à l'arrière d'une colonne et observa l'adulte au centre tapoter le mur de brique qui leur faisait maintenant face. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il ne s'était rien produit et Alya commençait à croire qu'elle s'était laissée avoir par une blague stupide. Alors qu'elle rebroussait lentement chemin, elle entendit des bruits de rupture et fit volte-face. Le mur que l'homme avait touché s'était littéralement séparé en deux afin d'avaler la famille au grand complet. Quelque peu effrayée, la jeune fille remarqua que les parois ouvertes se refermaient de plus en plus. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle courut vers la petite ouverture restante en fermant les yeux.

Quelques anges passèrent puis tout se mit en mouvement. Alya fut assommée de bruits variés, d'hululements de hiboux et d'une tonne de passants pressés traînant de multiples sacs avec eux. Elle aperçut une femme qui faisait voleter ses emplettes dans les airs à ses côtés, un balai volant au-dessus de leurs têtes, quelques nains au nez crochu se bagarrer et plusieurs enfants vêtus de chapeaux des plus étranges les uns que les autres tournoyer autour d'elle. Elle était tout simplement émerveillée et elle ne pouvait garder les yeux sur quelque chose plus d'un instant tellement ses sens étaient stimulés par tant de nouveauté.

Mlle O'Connor ! Enfin, vous voilà !

Alya chercha rapidement des yeux qui l'avait interpelé d'une telle manière. Personne n'était sensé la connaître ici. Pendant un bref moment, elle paniqua de peur que ce soit les autorités voulant la ramener chez elle. Puis, parmi la foule, un vieillard se démarqua en s'approchant rapidement d'elle. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe marine truffée d'étoiles scintillantes et sur son nez aquilin étaient perchées de petites lunettes en demi-lune.

Je ne vous attendais plus mademoiselle ! J'aurais cru que votre curiosité vous aurait amené vers moi plus rapidement.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Ah ! Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite ! Une petite review pour me faire plaisir :P


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà voilà!!! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé assez difficile à écrire. L'inspiration n'était pas très présente et je suis un peu incertaine des événements à venir. Je dois donc dire qu'il s'agit du chapire que j'aime le moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Première et brève apparition des Maraudeurs dans ce chapitre. Pour les fans du quatuor, rejouissez-vous car ils seront bel et bien présents pour tous les autres chapitres à venir.

Disclaimer... Bla bla bla, baillements, soupirs et alouette! (je déteste me répéter inutilement :D)

Merci à Miss Lisa Black, Grande Troll, MiRiA, Clr12 et Malum-est pour vos beaux commentaires que j'adore et qui me remonte énormément le moral. Vous ne pouvez imaginer comment ça me fait du bien de savoir que ce que j'écris est considéré et apprécié. Merci beaucoup.

Finalement, que dire de plus? Bonne Lecture! On se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

Le bruit du jet de douche retentissait sourdement dans la petite pièce adjacente. Seulement habillés de quelques affiches publicitaires du Chaudron Baveur, les murs jaunâtres encadraient un petit lit double, une table de chevet et un bureau. Néanmoins, Alya adorait cet endroit. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle d'eau, vêtue d'un simple peignoir et les cheveux encore ruisselants, elle ne pouvait détourner ses pensées de l'étrange rencontre qu'elle avait faite quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle avait serré vivement la main de l'homme, tout en tentant de cacher son malaise du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il l'avait invitée à aller boire une tasse de thé dans un salon voisin tout en lui promettant des explications. Ainsi, le vieux sorcier lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été averti de ses habiletés magiques dès son onzième anniversaire. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de l'éloigner de sa famille puisqu'elle semblait bien soutenir la situation, jusqu'à très dernièrement.

Je voulais te laisser venir vers nous, te laisser t'intéresser par toi-même par le monde magique. Tu semblais si bouleversée que je n'ai pas voulu tenter quoique ce soit qui aurait pu te nuire.

Après quoi, il lui avait décrit l'objectif de son école et les bienfaits qu'elle y retrouverait si elle désirait s'y inscrire. Aussi, Alya en avait profité pour poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait accumulées depuis les sept dernières années sur la sorcellerie et concernant ses propres pouvoirs. Albus Dumbledore lui avait appris que ces capacités dépassaient largement celles de nombreux sorciers et que c'était justement cet avantage qui la rendait unique. En effet, produire de la magie sans faire l'usage d'une baguette était une tâche très ardue.

Cette conversation avait aidé, et surtout rassuré, la jeune femme à prendre conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle pouvait maintenant appartenir à un monde qui l'accepterait telle qu'elle était. Ce seul fait la rendait maintenant légèrement plus confiante, mais elle craignait néanmoins subir de nombreuses représailles. Après tout, un être humain avec usage de la sorcellerie ou non restait un être humain.

Le lendemain, Alya se leva aux petites heures du matin pour effectuer ses quelques emplettes indispensables pour assister à ses nouveaux cours. Elle s'aventura une nouvelle fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus sûre d'elle-même que la veille. Elle se dirigea vers la boutique de vêtements afin de faire coudre un uniforme à sa mesure. Ensuite, elle prit la direction de Gringotts où Dumbledore lui avait ouvert un compte.

Alors qu'elle rentrait au pub ses achats en main, son regard fut attiré vers un petit magasin d'où s'échappaient certains bruissements de divers animaux. Intriguée, elle entra dans l'animalerie tout en se disant qu'un petit compagnon ne serait pas un mauvais investissement. Se déplaçant tant bien que mal parmi les allées étroites, elle porta son attention sur les félins. Alya avait toujours adoré les chats et s'y identifiaient beaucoup. Ils étaient sauvages, indépendants, impulsifs et parfois très câlins, tout comme la jeune fille. À peine fut-elle arrivée devant les cages qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix. À l'écart de la meute, repliée sur elle-même, un petit chaton la fixait de ses yeux azurés. Son pelage était complètement blanc, mis à part ces nombreuses taches, noires comme l'ébène.

La jeune étudiante ne put dire combien de temps elle et l'animal avaient échangé leur regard avant que le commis de la boutique vienne la voir.

Vous avez le coup de foudre pour ce minuscule chat, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi néanmoins vous prévenir mademoiselle que cet animal est très farouche. Elle ne se mêle jamais aux siens et garde toujours ses distances face à nous. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit celle qui vous convienne…

Elle est parfaite.

Alya tenait absolument à l'adopter, surtout après la description détaillée que lui avait faite l'homme. Il la mit dans une boîte en carton alors que la nouvelle cliente, satisfaite de son choix, choisissait les éléments qui lui serviraient à prendre bien soin de son nouvel animal.

Dès qu'elle eut rejoint sa chambre, Alya libéra immédiatement la petite chatte. Curieuse de ne plus être cernée de son espace familier, elle sortit timidement de sa boîte et explora les alentours. Amusée, l'adolescente prit place sur le sol et laissa le chaton l'approcher à son rythme. Après une heure, elle fut comblée de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans ses bras sans que celle-ci ne s'agite.

Je vais t'appeler Uncia, qui veut dire panthère des neiges en latin. J'espère que tu es prête à vivre quelques émotions fortes avec moi puisque demain nous nous aventurerons dans un monde qui nous est complètement inconnu. Le Poudlard Express quitte la gare à dix heures et bientôt nous habiterons dans cette école. Mais maintenant que je t'ai, je n'ai plus rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme posa la chatte sur son lit et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures. Demain allait être une dure journée.

Cinq heures du matin sonnèrent et Alya se glissa péniblement hors de sous la couette. Tel un zombie, elle traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle d'eau en espérant qu'une bonne douche chaude lui remette les idées en place. Après avoir laissé couler le liquide bienfaisant quelques minutes, elle pénétra dans l'abri de verre et ferma les yeux. Le ruisseau de perles translucides dévala la courbe de son dos, frôlant le creux de ses reins, pour enfin mourir à ses pieds. Quelques soupirs d'extase plus tard, l'adolescente se shampouina allègrement afin de se revigorer.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit vers sa penderie, elle remarqua que Tom avait monté un plateau à déjeuner qu'il avait posé sur son bureau et un bol d'eau fraîche pour Uncia. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle revêtit un chandail noir à échancrure dorsale et un jeans. Une touche de mascara plus tard et son festin englouti, elle plia bagage et se rendit à la gare de Londres, non sans avoir promis à son vieil ami du Chaudron Baveur qu'elle reviendrait à la fin du trimestre.

Après avoir traversé la passerelle du quai 9 ¾, elle fut éblouie par un tourbillon d'élèves à la hâte, de câlins familiaux de dernière minute, de courses effrénées vers le wagon convoité. Elle ne pouvait que sourire face à ce spectacle des plus hospitaliers. Néanmoins, elle ne savait que faire de sa peau. Elle décida donc de monter à bord du train et de choisir un compartiment vide à l'arrière de la locomotive, maintenant en mouvement.

Assise sur une banquette, elle sortit son lecteur de CDs de son sac, ainsi qu'un recueil. Alors que sa musique préférée retentissait dans ses oreilles, elle décida d'écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de noter une seule ligne que sa douce tranquillité laissa place à une cacophonie de bruits et de valises. En effet, un groupe de quatre garçons étaient entrés, ou plutôt s'étaient lancés, dans la petite pièce. Inutile de préciser qu'Alya eut le plaisir de recevoir un sac en plein visage. Malgré tout, elle garda les yeux sur son cahier et afficha un air d'indifférence. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude que ce manque de manière envers elle. Mais l'incident n'avait que raviver sa crainte que sa condition ne changerait jamais, et ce même dans une école de sorcellerie.

Elle eut tout de même le temps d'observer les quatre adolescents qui venaient de faire irruption. Le plus grand d'entre eux avait des cheveux noirs indomptables et était d'une grandeur assez notable. Le second, un peu plus petit, avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et de grands yeux perçants de la même couleur que l'acier. Le troisième semblait plus passif que les précédents et avait les cheveux et les yeux couleur miel. Le dernier, un peu en retrait des autres, était grassouillet et plutôt de petite taille. Le pauvre n'arrivait malheureusement pas à la cheville des autres et il était évident qu'il le savait, juste par son comportement.

Alya se colla un peu plus à la paroi vitrée du compartiment afin de laisser plus de place aux nouveaux occupants, mais surtout pour s'en éloigner. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarquée. Elle augmenta le volume de sa musique et se replongea dans son écriture. Elle ne pouvait à peine ouïr la discussion enflammée qui avait débuté chez ses compatriotes.

Dis donc Cornedrue, je ne t'ai pas vu recevoir de gifle de la part d'Evans tout à l'heure. C'est bon signe, non ?

La raison est simple Patmol. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler. Je n'ai pas oublié les dernières paroles qu'elle m'a crachées au visage avant de partir le trimestre passé.

Ne t'en fais pas voyons ! Si tu t'y prends bien, elle finira peut-être par s'intéresser à toi.

Moony a raison James. Sois patient. Sinon, tu peux toujours faire comme moi et revenir à tes vieilles habitudes de coureur !

Merci pour l'offre Sirius, mais si je veux garder toutes mes chances avec Lily, je ne dois pas céder.

Les gars, vous devriez peut-être parler moins fort. Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le compartiment, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

De quoi tu parles Peter, nous sommes se… Oh ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue.

Soudainement consciente que l'on s'adressait à elle, Alya leva les yeux un bref instant afin de lui répondre par un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Elle préférait rester dans sa bulle afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à savoir si elle devait se laisser aller à elle-même ou garder ses distances avec les autres. Ils lui étaient tous inconnus et cette nouveauté l'effrayait de plus en plus. Elle regarda le paysage qui s'assombrissait au fil du temps sous les regards fureteurs de ses camarades jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

En entrant dans le hall, Alya se sentit comme la plus petite femme de cette planète. Elle avait traversé la rivière sur des barques qui semblaient être automatisées vers leur arrivée et était maintenant saine et sauve sur la terre ferme. Elle suivit le petit peloton de jeunots qu'elle dépassait de plus d'une tête. Malgré tout, elle était aussi émerveillée et nerveuse qu'eux. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement vers le plafond qui représentait à merveille le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Elle remarqua à peine les garçons qui l'avaient côtoyée durant le trajet en train. Son attention fut attirée vers un chapeau à l'air décrépi qui s'était mis à chantonner.

L'heure de la répartition avait sonné. L'adolescente savait à quoi s'attendre puisque Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la procédure lors de leur rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. De nombreux élèves terrorisés se dirigèrent vers le choixpeau, puis une dame à l'air sévère l'appela.

Alya O'Connor !

La jeune femme s'avança rapidement vers elle et s'assit sur le tabouret afin de revêtir le chapeau. À peine eut-elle le temps de le mettre sur sa tête qu'elle entendit une voix provenant de nulle part.

Aaahh ! Beaucoup de courage pour une si petite personne ! Et malgré tous ces durs événements… Une très grande puissance magique à explorer. Aussi, une énorme volonté d'apprendre. Alors, où pourrais-je t'envoyer ? Hmm… mais qu'est-ce que…Oh ! Je dois parler à Dumbledore immédiatement !

Malgré sa volonté de réclamer des explications, Alya enleva le choixpeau et transmit le message à la dame à ses côtés.

La cérémonie de répartition sera reportée à demain soir. En attendant, les élèves n'ayant pas de maison leur étant attribuée devront dormir dans les dortoirs qui seront distribués aléatoirement. Merci beaucoup et bon appétit.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le directeur et lui donna le morceau de tissu. Au même moment, Alya se dirigea vers la table la plus proche et garnit son assiette des nombreuses victuailles plus qu'alléchantes.

Dumbledore se retira dans une pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle, talonné par le professeur McGonagall qui enseignait la métamorphose. Ses airs stricts avaient pris une teinte d'inquiétude alors qu'elle demandait à son comparse de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se produire.

Je ne peux vous répondre clairement Minerva. C'est bien la première fois que le choixpeau interrompt une cérémonie aussi importante. Qu'y a-t-il mon cher ?

Le concerné eut l'air très las, aussi las qu'un bout de tissu pouvait l'être.

Cette jeune fille ne doit pas être admise Dumbledore. J'ai lu à travers elle. Ses pouvoirs deviendront très puissants. Si puissants que même vous ne pourrez plus les contrôler. De nombreuses épreuves lui feront éprouver de nombreuses difficultés, ce qui l'amènera à pencher du côté du mal.

En êtes-vous sûr ?

Cette vision ne pourrait tromper personne. Ses mains baigneront dans le sang des morts… 

* * *

Bon... Jugement final! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Tous les commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, sont appréciés. Je vous souhaite une belle semaine et vous garantis un autre chapitre avant la semaine prochaine.  



	4. Chapter 3

Hello! J'espère que vous avez passé une très belle semaine, à l'inverse de la mienne. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je prévoyais mettre ce chapitre plus tôt et de le faire plus long, mais le cœur n'y étais pas dû à quelques embrouilles amoureuses et familiales. Bref, ce n'était pas ma priorité. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. J'ai décidé de le couper pour ne pas faire de chapitre sans fin. Néanmoins, le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé alors il ne devrait pas tarder.

J'aimerais aussi partager avec vous le fait que ce chapitre et les autres à venir sont un véritable défi pour moi. Habituellement (et ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics le savent), mon style d'écriture est très descriptif, mais cette histoire me demande d'exploiter beaucoup, beaucoup plus le côté narratif. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude - mais alors là, pas du tout! - de faire des dialogues. Et je vous avouerais que j'ai eu un peu de difficulté à les maintenir cohérents. J'espère que vous allez tout de même appréciés et je croise mes doigts. Je vous promets de travailler sur cette petite lacune pour rendre les prochains chapitres encore meilleurs. Sur ce... Je commence à trop parler alors

BONNE LECTURE!!!

NdA: Un énorme merci à Miss Lisa Black, Grande Troll et Glouglou-sensei pour vos reviews. Vos encouragements me font toujours chaud au cœur et je suis ravie de voir que vous aimez tout autant ma fiction. Merci mille fois! 

* * *

Alya déambulait dans les couloirs afin de se rendre à son premier cours, sa tête envahie de toutes pensées. A ses yeux, rien n'avait changé autour d'elle. Les autres élèves la regardaient étrangement depuis l'épisode de la veille. Apparemment, l'interruption de la cérémonie de répartition n'était pas chose commune. Depuis, elle avait l'impression d'être observée dans les moindres détails par ses pairs, ainsi que par ses professeurs. Néanmoins, pour remédier à la situation, Dumbledore avait séparé les nouveaux arrivants dans diverses maisons, et la jeune femme avait atterri chez les Gryffondors. Bien que chaleureux, l'envie de fraterniser n'y était pas.

Alors qu'elle entra dans la salle de métamorphose, elle constate qu'il ne restait qu'une seule place restante, soit avec une grande fille à la chevelure enflammée avec qui elle partageait momentanément son dortoir. Elle s'assit discrètement à ses côtés et commença à placer ses livres sur la table de travail.

- Salut ! Tu es la nouvelle dans notre dortoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans. Je suis aussi préfète-en-chef, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais bien te venir en aide. Ça me ferait grand plaisir.

La rouquine dégageait une aura de paix et d'empathie. Elle semblait très gentille aux yeux d'Alya et comme elle se savait nécessiteuse en ce moment, elle décida d'accepter son offre.

- Merci beaucoup. En effet, j'aurais bien besoin d'un guide pour me faire découvrir tous les recoins de ce château. Je n'arrive jamais à y retrouver mon chemin. Au fait, moi c'est Alya O'Connor. Ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne semble pas me prendre pour une bête de foire.

- Tu fais allusion à la cérémonie d'hier ? Tu dois comprendre qu'un incident comme n'était jamais arrivé auparavant alors il est normal que les gens soient curieux. Ne t'en fais pas, ils oublieront vite.

Ce fut alors à ce moment que le cours commença… Et qu'Alya réalisa qu'elle n'était pas du tout à la hauteur. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et n'était pas familière avec sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'un simple bout de bois était nécessaire à la magie. À la fin de la session, alors qu'elle se cognait le front contre la table à force de recommencer incessamment le même mouvement inutilement, elle sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Lily, les yeux pétillants, lui sourit de façon compréhensive.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à rattraper les notions que tu n'as pas apprises. Aussi, je pourrais demander à mon copain Remus, le préfet de Gryffondor, de nous donner un coup de main. Il est très doué, surtout en charmes et métamorphose. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Alya, énormément reconnaissante, ne put retenir le flot de ses pensées.

- Si tu faisais ça pour moi, je crois que je t'embrasserais !

Aussitôt, la jeune femme regretta ses paroles et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Cependant, cet état d'âme ne dura point puisque Lily éclata aussitôt de rire et la prit par le bras pour l'amener en direction de la Grande Salle. Alya ne savait pas ce qui l'attirait exactement chez la rouquine, mais elle pressentait qu'elle pourrait enfin bénéficier d'une véritable amitié avec quelqu'un.

Lily l'amena au centre de la table des Gryffondors d'où deux jolies filles les saluaient.

- Salut ! Alya, je te présente Jessica et Maryanne, mes deux meilleures copines.

Les concernées lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec elles. Aussitôt, elles l'assommèrent de questions. Alya se sentit mal à l'aise de recevoir autant d'intérêt en si peu de temps et décida de détourner le sujet.

- Dis donc Lily, je crois que le garçon au bout de la table essaie d'attirer ton attention. Il te fixe depuis tout à l'heure… C'est ton copain ?

- James Potter, mon copain ? Jamais dans cent ans. Il n'est qu'un pauvre gamin puéril et prétentieux !

Jessica pouffa de rire.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que tu marmonnais dans tes rêves la nuit dernière…

Et ce fut suite à quelques autres moqueries et au regard noir de la rouquine qu'une simple conversation s'en suivit.

À l'autre extrémité de la table était assis un groupe d'adolescents plutôt bruyants.

- Hé ho ! Cornedrue, reviens sur terre et je t'en prie, arrête de baver !

- J'y peux rien si Evans est très sexy.

- Personnellement, je préfère Jessica. Et toi Moony ?

- Je n'ai l'œil sur aucune en particulier.

- Oh, aller Moony ! Cette année est la dernière et nous devons en profiter.

- Taisez-vous les gars, Lily s'approche !

La rouquine s'approcha des garçons en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Encore en train d'élaborer tes plans de drague Potter ?

- Pas nécessaire ma petite Lily. Le charme, c'est tout naturel chez moi.

- C'est plutôt ta tête enflée qui est naturelle… Remus, j'aimerais te parler en privé. S'il-te-plait ?

- Bien sûr, sans problème. Je te rejoins dans le Hall dans quelques minutes.

Ravie, l'adolescente retourna à sa place pour aviser Alya des prochains déroulements et l'amena hors de la Grande Salle. Quelques temps plus tard, tel que promis, le jeune homme blond les rejoignit dans la pièce voisine.

- Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aimerais te demander ton aide. Comme tu le sais, Alya est nouvelle et c'est sa première année comme étudiante en sorcellerie. Elle a donc beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. Mais comme je suis préfète-en-chef, je ne peux pas tout lui apprendre. Est-ce que je pourrais te la confier pendant mes moments d'absence ?

- Bien sûr ! Je serais ravi de t'aider.

- Génial ! Alors, tu peux commencer tout de suite ! A tout à l'heure Alya !

Et à peine avait-elle dit ces derniers mots que la rouquine détalait vers une destination qu'elle seule connaissait. Remus avait simplement bredouillé quelques mots avant de se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci rougit d'embarras.

- Eh bien…

- Eh bien !

- Écoute, si le moment n'est pas bien choisi, on peut reporter ça. Je ne suis pas pressée…

- Non voyons ! J'ai seulement été surpris. Disons que Lily est assez impulsive…

- En effet. Très gentille Lily, très généreuse. Je ne pourrai jamais la remercier assez pour cette initiative. Et sans ce rattrapage, je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Dans ce cas, mieux vaut s'y mettre dès maintenant !

Alya se surprit à lui sourire et à échanger avec lui aussi facilement. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, la jeune femme apprit à mieux connaître Remus. Il lui raconta ses débuts houleux à Poudlard et sa rencontre avec James, Sirius et Peter. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec eux et avait trouvé des projets communs. Tous les quatre étaient rapidement devenus des joueurs de tours et s'étaient surnommés les Maraudeurs.

- De toute façon, tu risques d'entendre parler de nous d'ici peu. Nous sommes connus de tout le collège.

- Je vois. Et je suppose que la modestie vient avec le succès…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est seulement que de nombreuses personnes nous adulent comme si nous étions des maîtres…

- Très agaçant en effet. Mais quelle vie épouvantable tu dois mener !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Désolé… je m'exprime très mal lorsque je suis mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?

- Disons que je n'aime pas particulièrement ce statut. James et Sirius en profitent surtout pour draguer les filles, mais personnellement, je préférerais être moins sollicité. J'aime la tranquillité… et elle me manque.

Alya aperçut alors une toute autre facette de Remus et en perçut un brin d'inquiétude. L'adolescent semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle mit cette idée de côté en voyant qu'ils avaient atteint l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

- Les dames d'abord !

- Merci !

- Alors ? Par quoi on commence ?

- Quelque chose de facile, si tu veux bien.

Ainsi, pendant plus de trois heures, ils étudièrent divers sortilèges, potions et métamorphoses de tout genre.

- Alors, ce cours particulier ?

Ce fut donc le visage radieux et le regard étoilé que Lily vint la rejoindre dans le dortoir plus tard dans la soirée.

- Bien. Remus est un garçon très gentil et heureusement qu'il a énormément de patience…

- Tu étais si nulle que ça !?

Cette réplique valut à la rouquine un coussin en pleine figure.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais jamais. Prête pour la répartition ? La cérémonie va commencer très bientôt.

- Je suis prête. J'espère que je resterai à Gryffondor… Mais s'il adviendrait que je doive aller dans une autre maison, tu continueras à m'aider pour mes leçons ?

- Naturellement ! Allons-y, sinon nous allons être en retard… Et je déteste être en retard !

Les deux jeunes filles dévalèrent les escaliers et arrièrent à bout de souffle devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Lily souhaita bonne chance à Alya, alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers le petit groupe de premières années qui n'avaient pas encore eu la chance d'être assignés. Puis, le professeur McGonagall l'appela d'une voix ferme. L'adolescente se dirigea vers le tabouret avec hésitation. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit sourire – et rougir – alors qu'elle prenait place devant l'assistance. Aussitôt déposé sur sa tête, le choixpeau prit la parole.

- Hmm… Mademoiselle O'Connor… Au risque de me répéter, une soif d'apprendre et beaucoup de courage. Néanmoins, je devrais peut-être vous envoyer à Serpentard…

_- S'il-vous plait, je préférerais rester à Gryffondor._

- Un serpent parmi les lions ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit votre destinée ma chère.

_- Je vous en prie…_

- Dans ce cas… GRYFFONDOR !

Alya poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea promptement vers Lily et ses deux comparses.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, ma jolie !

- Il va falloir fêter ça !

- Tant que ça ne finit pas trop tard, nous avons cours demain…

- LILY !!!!

Elles éclatèrent toute quatre de rire, malgré les légères rougeurs que la rouquine avait nouvellement acquises sur son petit minois.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! Passez une belle semaine!


	5. Chapter 4

Eh bien... Wow... Deux reviews. Okay... Voici le chapitre 4. Le chapitre 5 viendra demain et ils seront les derniers. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu au programme, mais je ne crois qu'il soit nécessaire que je continue cette histoire. Le fait de ne jamais avoir de commentaire me déprime et comme je constate qu'il y a de moins en moins de visite pour cette fiction, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. C'est tout de même dommage et je vous avouerais être très déçue. Enfin...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je reposterai demain. Voilà...

Merci à Grande Troll et Mushu

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées et comme lui avait fait remarquer Remus, le mot « Maraudeurs » trottait sur toutes les lèvres féminines du collège. D'ailleurs, Alya venait tout juste de passer devant un petit groupe de greluches qui gloussaient très fortement alors que Sirius Black marchait dans les environs. Non loin derrière lui talonnaient James Potter et ce très cher Remus. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut la jeune fille, il lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un signe de main, auxquels elle répondit dans l'immédiat. Les deux adolescents avaient bien appris à se connaître durant les séances de rattrapage qui avaient lieu maintenant jusqu'à trois fois par semaine. Alya douta que les absences de Lily n'étaient pas hasardeuses et que celle-ci s'était donné le rôle de marieuse. Néanmoins, elle ne trouvait pas cette nouvelle compagnie désagréable et se surprenait parfois à se demander ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux s'ils se décidaient de partager plus que de l'amitié.

Alors qu'elle se perdait en ses songes, elle sentit un douloureux coup de coude entre ses côtes.

- Ouh Ouh ! La Terre appelle Alya !

- Désolée Lily… J'étais je-ne-sais où !

- Et moi je crois que tu étais en pleine contemplation de la lune.

Les joues rougissantes, Alya se dirigea promptement vers leur table de travail alors que le rire cristallin de la rouquine la suivait.

- Je savais bien que j'avais raison de te présenter Remus. Il est tout simplement parfait, et n'a pas la tête aussi grosse qu'une enclume comme Potter !

- Il n'est pas question que je me mette en couple maintenant. Et de toute façon, tout ceci va beaucoup trop rapidement pour moi.

- Personne ne t'oblige à lui sauter dessus tout de suite voyons ! Quoique ce serait marrant…

- Lily Evans, je t'en prie ! Tu n'es qu'une petite perverse ! Et tu aurais bien besoin d'une dose de James Potter pour rafraîchir tes ardeurs !

- Quoi ?!

- N'essaie pas de te défiler ! Tes petits mensonges peuvent peut-être prendre avec Jessica et Maryanne, mais pas avec moi. Je vois bien la façon dont vous vous regardez tous les deux… Mais qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer à ces propos, la jeune femme fut interrompue par le professeur Bines qui commanda le silence avant de débuter un interminable monologue. Alya se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelques phrases à l'oreille.

- Sauvée par un ennui fantomatique. Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en sortir aussi facilement !

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil et l'observa prendre inutilement des notes afin de permettre à sa peau de reprendre une couleur toute autre que celle de sa chevelure.

Un peu plus loin, vers le fond de la salle, quatre garçons marmonnaient des paroles incompréhensibles pour les autres élèves. Sirius avait pris la parole et échangeait avec James sur leur sujet favori : les filles.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la nouvelle… Elle est pas mal.

- Ouais, elle est plutôt canon. En plus, elle est amie avec Lily !

- Bon, ça recommence !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je ne peux plus échanger avec toi sur les filles parce que la seule qui t'obnubile est Lily Evans. Et bien qu'elle soit d'une beauté particulière, j'en ai marre d'en entendre parler. J'annonce donc officiellement que ce sujet sera maintenant partagé entre Rem' et moi. Je t'aurais bien choisi Peter, mais comme tu as une petite copine, tu étais éliminé d'avance dans la course. Alors Remus, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Alya ces dernières semaines… Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

- Il ne se passe absolument rien entre elle et moi !

- T'énerve pas Moony ! C'était qu'une question…

Ce que Sirius ignorait était qu'il n'avait pas complètement tord. Bien qu'Alya ne semblait pas intéressée par les avances plutôt subtiles du loup-garou, celui-ci espérait qu'elle en comprendrait le sens un jour. Il l'aimait bien et en souhaitait la réciprocité.

----------------------------------------------------

- Ça ne fonctionne pas ton truc ! J'en ai marre !

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'Alya essayait désespérément de réduire la taille d'un bureau afin qu'il ne ressemble qu'à un grain de poussière. Remus lui souriait d'un air encourageant et lui demandait de recommencer sans cesse, mais la jeune fille était à bout de nerfs. Ils s'étaient isolés dans une classe déserte afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'une plus grande concentration, mais celle-ci semblait perdre toute bataille avec l'apprentie.

- Et de toute façon, il ne me servira jamais ce sort ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais miniaturiser toutes mes choses pour ensuite ne plus les retrouver !

- Ce sortilège peut être très utile, crois-moi ! Maintenant réessaie.

- Je n'en peux plus Remus, je démissionne.

- Tu ne fais pas le bon mouvement avec tes bras, voilà pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas. Fais comme moi, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme mima le mouvement et invita sa camarade à l'imiter. Bien que pleine de bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait qu'à se rendre complètement ridicule.

- J'ai l'impression d'essayer d'attraper un éléphant à plumes roses avec un filet à papillons !

Remus la regarda comme si elle provenait d'une autre planète et lui demanda des explications. Elle lui répondit de laisser tomber et se dirigea vers une chaise afin de se reposer un peu.

- Attends ! Essaie au moins une dernière fois. Je vais t'aider.

Il se déplaça derrière elle et se colla contre son dos. Ensuite, il posa sa mien sur la sienne afin de tenir sa baguette et l'intima à suivre son mouvement.

- Tu vois ? Comme ceci. Pas trop large… Voilà ! C'est parfait !

Alya tourna la tête afin de lui faire face et arbora un large sourire. L'adolescent posa sa main sur la joue de sa partenaire et lui souffla :

- Tu es parfaite…

La jeune fille fut tellement surprise par ces trois petits mots qu'elle se détacha immédiatement de lui.

- Remus…

Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il avait tant espéré qu'elle partage ses sentiments qu'il ne put se résoudre à entendre ce qu'elle semblait vouloir lui dire.

- Non laisse ! Je me suis laissé emporte par le moment, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Oublies tout. Et puisque tu as fait de grand progrès, je te laisse t'enfuir. Le cours est terminé. On se reverra en cours demain matin.

Et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'en placer une, le loup-garou avait déjà quitté les lieux et se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers son dortoir afin d'oublier l'horrible gaffe qu'il venait de commettre.

-------------------------------------------------

- Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que Remus ait le cran de te dire ça !

- Crois-moi, j'ai été encore plus surprise que toi…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Rien ! Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

Lily avait invité Alya dans la salle des préfet-en-chefs afin qu'elles puissent discuter en toute tranquillité. Cette dernière lui avait paru blafarde lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle et elle avait tout de suite comprit qu'elle ne parlerait pas devant Jessica et Maryanne.

- Mais s'il t'en aurait donné le temps, qu'aurais-tu répondu ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Cette relation se développe à la vitesse éclair et je ne suis pas prête ! Pas maintenant ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt, et on ne se connait qu'à peine !

- Mais de quoi as-tu peur, bon sang ?

- Je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes, et j'ai mes raisons. Maintenant, s'il-te-plait Lily, ne me parle plus de ce sujet.

La rouquine savait que son amie avait eu une adolescence difficile, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait été si douloureux pour ne plus qu'elle ne s'approche d'un garçon sans paniquer. Elle n'insista pas, mais se dit qu'elle lui demanderait en temps et lieu.

L'écho de ses pas rebondissait contre les murs qui la cernaient alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle ne tenait pas à traîner, de peur que le jeune Rusard ne la surprenne après les heures autorisées. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et son sale chat ! Elle adorait les chats, mais le sien ne ressemblait en rien à sa petite Uncia, ou à un quelconque autre félin normal. A cette pensée, elle augmenta le rythme et prit un couloir à sa droite.

Toujours concentrée sur sa destination finale, elle n'entendit pas l'individu qui la prit en filature. Puis, alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille, elle perçut quelques effleurements derrière sa silhouette. Elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et alors qu'elle faisait volte-face :

- Sirius !

Le garçon la dévisagea en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui étaient tombée devant ses yeux. À la vue de son regard, Alya sut que cette rencontre ne présageait rien de bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris enfin ! Tu m'as fait un peur bleue !

- Oups…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi me suis-tu comme ça ?

- Je veux te parler. Maintenant.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre que nous soyons arrivés dans la salle commune. Je ne me sens pas très en sureté dans les couloirs.

- À cause de moi ? Je te fais peur ?

- Assez oui ! Surtout lorsque tu me regardes comme ça.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Remus ?

- Mais rien ! Remus ne va pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a le cœur brisé, voilà ce qu'il a ! Et c'est à cause de toi. À présent, dis-moi ce que tu es allée lui raconter pour le blesser à ce point.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il s'est enfui de la classe tout de suite après.

- Menteuse ! Remus allait bien avant que tu débarques. Mais depuis qu'il te donne des cours, il n'est jamais dans son assiette. Il était heureux, mais tu as tout gâché !

À ces mots, Alya entendit en mémoire ces mots si tranchants que son père lui avait dit, juste avant de la prendre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons.

_« Nous étions si heureux. Mais tu devais tout gâcher »_

- Et tu n'oses même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es lâche !

_« Tu n'es qu'une lâcheté, un fardeau à traîner »_

- Tout ce que tu mérites, c'est de souffrir comme tu le fais souffrir !

_« Tu mérites que je te fasse souffrir autant que tu nous fais souffrir. Tu mérites que je t'arrache la seule parcelle d'innocence qu'il te reste »_

- Espèce de sorcière !

_« Sorcière ! »_

- SORCIÈRE !

Alya n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle haletait, se débattant contre elle-même, afin de récupérer le peu d'oxygène qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler le flot de larmes qui se déversait le long de ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus blêmes. Elle recula jusqu'au mur et le cramponna avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Sirius avait tourné les talons et elle se retrouvait maintenant seule au milieu du couloir ténébreux. Cherchant toujours son souffle, elle ne put laisser échapper qu'un sanglot entre ses lèvres.

Complètement anéantie, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de pierres froides et s'effondra sur le sol, déversant tout son saoul.

* * *

A demain


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà le dernier chapitre que je mettrai en ligne pour un certain laps de temps. J'ai reçu le e-mail d'une lectrice qui m'a dit de ne pas laisser tomber. Je continuerai donc cette fiction principalement pour elle. J'espère tout de même que ça fera d'autres heureux.

Alors voici le chapitre 5. Le sixième va peut-être un peu tarder puisque je me concentre un peu plus sur mon autre fic, soit L'Eclat des Turquoises. En attendant, BONNE LECTURE:D

NdA: Merci à Mushu pour ta review. Aussi, un énorme remerciement à Miss Lisa Black (ma petite Elise). Tu es bien celle qui m'a fait changé d'avis. Vous pouvez toujours m'écrire personnellement si vous avez des suggestions et des commentaires. Ne vous gênez surtout pas!

* * *

Le gazouillis des oiseaux et la brise automnale produisaient une douce mélodie en cette nouvelle matinée. Un léger rayon de soleil vint chatouiller la joue droite de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se décida enfin d'entrouvrir les yeux. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs, les draperies ainsi que le carrelage étaient d'un blanc éclatant, contrairement au rouge et or de son dortoir habituel. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser pour mieux détailler ce nouvel environnement, elle entendit la voix de Lily à sa gauche.

- Ne bouge pas Alya ! Tu sembles encore un peu mal en point. Tu te trouves dans l'infirmerie. Et il s'est passé deux jours depuis que Dumbledore t'a amenée.

- Je… Deux jours ? Dumbledore ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Dumbledore t'a retrouvé inconsciente, gisant sur le sol dans un corridor de l'aile ouest, il y a deux jours. Tu ne semblais pas répondre à aucun stimulus extérieur, mais l'infirmière t'a donné une potion pour dormir. Et apparemment, elle a très bien fonctionnée vu tes journées d'absence.

Alya essaya d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter et essayait surtout de se rappeler la raison de son malaise.

- N'y pense pas trop ma jolie. Repose-toi surtout. Je suis contente que tu te réveilles enfin. Il y en a un qui va être heureux !

La jeune malade questionna son amie du regard, alors que celle-ci arborait un énorme sourire pour le moins malicieux.

- Remus ! Il a passé la nuit dernière à ton chevet. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour. Mais je peux te jurer qu'il ne t'a pas lâché d'une semelle. On aurait dit un père et sa petite fille.

Un père… Alya regarda Lily avec ses yeux ronds. Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi elle était tombée d'épuisement.

- Lily ? Où est Sirius ?

- Sirius ? Dans la salle commune probablement. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois lui parler. Tout de suite !

- Okay… Je vais aller le chercher. Tu veux que j'avertisse Remus de ton réveil ?

- Si tu veux, mais je dois m'entretenir avec Sirius seul à seul. S'il le désire, il n'aura qu'à me rendre visite demain matin.

- Bien. J'y vais. Repose-toi bien ! Et j'espère que tu comptes m'expliquer tout ce mystère lorsque tu iras mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius Black apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il semblait hésitant à entrer, mais se décida lorsque je lui fis un petit signe de la main. Avant même que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, il balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Sirius, calme-toi. Je ne comprends rien !

- Je suis désolé, voilà !

- Okay… Merci.

- Mais je t'en veux toujours pour Remus. Seulement, je ne croyais pas t'avoir touchée à ce point lorsque je t'ai parlé.

- Tu veux plutôt dire attaquer.

- Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais !

- Et toi, tu as la cervelle digne d'un enfant de cinq ans ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre Remus et moi, et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie qui m'a fait réagir de cette façon. Comment oses-tu me juger alors que tu baignes dans l'ignorance la plus totale ?

Sirius prit place sur la petite chaise aux côtés d'Alya et reprit la parole.

- Je suis la première personne qui serait capable de comprendre ce que tu as vécu. Je te signale que je n'ai pas eu une enfance très facile moi aussi. Néanmoins, ça ne m'autorise pas à briser le cœur de n'importe qui seulement pour le plaisir !

- Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Remus volontairement ! Et je ne crois pas que tu aies vécu quoique ce soit de comparable à ma situation.

- Je ne me suis jamais entendu avec ma famille et j'ai été renié à l'instant même où le choixpeau m'envoyait à Gryffondor.

- Peut-être… mais ton père ne t'a probablement jamais touché.

- Tu rigoles. Il posait toujours ses sales pattes sur moi pour me flanquer des claques.

- Pas comme moi !

Sirius la dévisagea se demandant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire exactement. Puis, il sembla comprendre ses allusions. Haussant légèrement les sourcils, il s'avança doucement au-dessus d'elle et murmura à son oreille afin que personne ne perçoive ses paroles.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a…qu'il a… abusé de toi ?

Alya ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du matelas et la berça légèrement dans ses bras. L'adolescente se laissa faire. Elle se sentait en sécurité au creux de ses bras et ne désirait s'éloigner de cette chaleur compatissante.

- Sirius… Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne. Je t'en prie.

- Je ne divulguerai jamais ton secret. Je te le jure… sur ma vie.

Il posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et la laissa s'étendre sur le lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur son petit corps et la borda du mieux qu'il put.

- Essaie de dormir maintenant. Je dirai à Remus que tu vas bien.

- Merci. Tu peux lui dire que je suis désolée ? Par contre, je ne suis pas prête à lui en expliquer la raison.

Le garçon acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter aux Maraudeurs et à Lily afin d'expliquer leur tête à tête.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Remus vint faire son tour auprès d'Alya pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Lily était déjà en train de discuter à son chevet et était passée afin de remettre à son amie les leçons qu'elle avait manquées durant sa convalescence. Alors que le loup-garou poussait la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, il entendit instantanément des éclats de rire féminins provenant de l'autre côté. Il observa discrètement les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur dont les joues avaient pris de belles teintes rosées suite à tant d'esclaffement. La beauté pure de Lily ne pouvait être ignorée. Elle avait un teint de pêche, ainsi que de grands yeux verts toujours pétillants. Sa chevelure de feu la distinguait de toutes autres filles de Poudlard. Alya, tant qu'à elle, possédait une vénusté unique. Son regard était clair comme l'émeraude et le garçon n'avait jamais vu de cheveux portant autant de reflets différents. Leur couleur n'était jamais la même selon l'angle dans lequel ils étaient observés. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un auparavant.

- Remus ? Ne reste pas là à nous fixer. Entre !

Lily l'avait sorti de sa stupeur. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait passé à les regarder, mais ensemble, elles étaient tout simplement envoûtantes.

- Comment vas-tu Alya ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup. Merci de t'inquiéter Remus, et merci d'avoir veiller sur moi.

- C'était bien normal !

Leur consœur rousse tournait la tête vers un, puis vers l'autre, avant de prendre la décision de les laisser seuls, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux…

- Moi aussi ! Je n'en peux plus d'être couchée dans ce lit !

- Lily a tout de même pensé à t'amener les devoirs à faire.

- Oui… et je t'avouerais que j'aurais préféré qu'elle les oublie.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent silencieusement alors que les deux adolescents cherchaient un moyen d'éviter le sujet qui leur brulait les lèvres. Néanmoins, Alya tenait à tout prix à s'expliquer.

- Ecoute Remus, à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois jours, je tiens réellement à te donner mes excuses.

- Tu n'as aucune excuse à me donner et je ne les accepterai pas. Je n'aurais tout simplement pas dû te brusquer ainsi. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps et je me suis révélé un peu trop vite. J'aurais dû vérifier si les sentiments étaient partagés avant de te faire de telles avances.

- En fait, je crois avoir aussi des sentiments pour toi. Seulement, je ne suis pas prête à m'engager pour diverses raisons dont je serai peut-être capable de te parler un jour. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tout ceci embrouille notre amitié. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi… et toi aussi.

- J'attendrai que tu sois prête. Je veux que tu prennes tout le temps qui t'est nécessaire.

- Je te rejoins dans la salle commune un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit, un air béat sur son visage. Alya profita de cette période de solitude pour revêtir son uniforme qui l'attendait sur un dossier de chaise et pour se refaire une petite beauté. Elle avait le teint encore légèrement cireux et décida de se maquiller très légèrement.

- Tu es beaucoup plus jolie au naturelle.

L'adolescente regarda le nouveau reflet qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle sur la surface du miroir.

- Merci Sirius !

Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche.

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel compliment ?

- J'ai entendu que tu t'étais expliqué avec Remus… et aussi parce que c'est la vérité.

- Arrête enfin ! Tu me fais rougir.

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle alors que celle-ci riait de bon cœur.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as révélé hier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es confiée à moi alors que j'ai été ignoble… Après tout, c'est ma faute si tu retrouves ici.

- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner voyons ! Et puis, je n'en sais rien… J'avais l'impression que tu comprendrais certaines choses que j'ai vécues.

- Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Je dois rattraper ma conduite de toute façon. Et être avec toi n'est pas désagréable du tout…

La distance entre les deux adolescents était de moins en moins grande alors que Sirius la clôturait peu à peu. Alya tentait de s'échapper discrètement, mais fut prise au pied du mur. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud et rapide du jeune homme alors qu'elle combattait son envie irrésistible de fermer le vide qui les séparait.

Sirius ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il était devenu complètement fou. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Remus, mais il ressentait une attraction dont il ne pouvait prendre le contrôle. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, remarquant bien le trouble contre lequel sa partenaire luttait. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres avant que leurs lèvres se touchent. Alya ferma lentement les yeux…

* * *

Bonne semaine!!


End file.
